


The Fire is so Delightful

by viciouswishes



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: M/M, Winter Solstice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-12-17
Updated: 2003-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-15 20:43:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13039035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viciouswishes/pseuds/viciouswishes
Summary: Setting: AtS S5





	The Fire is so Delightful

The snowflakes tickled as they hit Wesley’s nose. Spike lofted a snowball at him. It hit him in the back, stinging for only a second.

Tonight was Winter Solstice, the long night. Spike and he had traveled to the mountains in celebration. Wesley was trying to point out the constellations that the smog of L.A. covered. But Spike had better ideas.

Spike ducked the snowball that Wesley had thrown in retaliation. If he made Wesley cold enough, they would go inside where a fire and blankets were waiting. Then Spike was going to warm Wesley and make him want to run naked into the cold after making love to him over and over.


End file.
